Paul's Curse Nightmare
by Danimalz09
Summary: Paul encounters Darkrai, trying to capture it, but uses Dark Void to give Paul nightmares. Dawn came in and rescue him, but how will she cure him? Ikarishipping.
1. Encountering Darkrai

**Another Ikarishipping story yes, but it's got to take a couple chapters to finish this story, so please review! Thanks:**

On a dark night, the purple hair boy, walking alone in the streets, he was mean, cruel, and dislikes many things. This boy was name Paul. He was walking alone on a midnight, and then he heard a noise, a harsh one. He checks everywhere, but didn't see a thing

"Where are you hiding, show yourself now!" Paul shouted.

A black hole appeared on the ground, and a Pokémon rises up, staring at Paul. It was none other than the Nightmare Pokémon, Darkrai.

"Dark-rai!" Darkrai cries, staring at Paul angrily.

"So this is the legendary Darkrai! I'll capture you!" said Paul, smiling at Darkrai. He took out a Poke ball and releases his Pokémon.

"Torterra, stand by for battle!" Paul shouted. "Tor-terra!" Torterra roars at Darkrai.

"Now Torterra, use Frenzy Plant!" Paul orders. "Tor-TERRA!" Torterra launches frenzy plant on Darkrai, but it teleported behind him, causing Torterra to miss.

"Darkrai!" it cries. It then uses Dark Pulse on Torterra. "Tor!" it cries, while taking the hit.

"Now Torterra, Energy Ball!" Paul orders. Torterra launch an Energy Ball, but teleported again.

"Dar-KRAI!" it yells. It then uses Dark Void, causing Torterra to sleep.

"Don't give up now, we still have a chance!" said Paul. Darkrai then uses Nightmare on Torterra. Torterra then became scared and roars.

"What is happening? Stop this now!" Paul shouts as he was struggling. Darkrai was breathing heavily, then about to make his last move.

"DARK-KRAI!" it shouts. It uses Dream Eater to absorb Torterra's energy and restore Darkrai's.

"No, this can't be, get back!" said Paul when he returns Torterra. "That was my strongest Pokémon too, what should I do?"

"Dark-krai…." It cries then uses Dark Void on Paul.

"W-what, t-this can't be…..happening…." Paul started to fall asleep. Darkrai then uses Nightmare on Paul, and then disappears.

Paul, lying down there on the middle of the road, sleeping with nightmares on a midnight, has failed to capture Darkrai. Then a blunette hair girl, Dawn, came and saw a lying down boy. She screams at his name, with a worried face.

"P-Paul! What happened?! Please get up!" Dawn scream as her body was shaking. "What should I do? What should I do?" Dawn panics and didn't know what to do.

"Mamoswine, come on out!" Dawn calls forth Mamoswine. She then picks up Paul and puts it on top of Mamoswine.

"I want you to take him to the Pokémon center, I'm sure Ash and Brock can help him," said Dawn. Thinking in her head, she said, "That mindless guy, I hate him, but I can't let him stay outside, oh I hope he's okay."

They reach to the Pokémon Center and Dawn returns Mamoswine. She then calls Ash and Brock to help Paul and brought him to a vacant room. They both stare at Paul, but he was unconsciousness, he didn't even moving a muscle.

"I've been told that Darkrai has been roaming around this area for quite some time, that is my assumption right now," said Brock. "Dawn you stay here with Paul, I'll go do some research for myself."

"Okay, and what about you Ash?" said Dawn.

"I'm going to find that Darkrai and that Pokémon is going to pay," said Ash in an angry voice. "Come on Pikachu, let's get some sleep."

"Dawn, sleep here with Paul in case something happens," said Brock.

They both left the room, and it was Dawn and Paul alone.

Dawn whispers, "Paul, can you hear me?"

Paul then slightly opens his eyes, but still in a nightmare.

"I-its Darkrai, p-please, I want to end this," said Paul.

"Paul! You're awake! Let me go get Ash and Brock!" said Dawn

Paul shouts, "No! Don't, I don't…..have much time…troublesome."

"Well excuse me! I would like if you call me by my real name, Dawn," said Dawn with a sigh face.

Paul then raises his hand and holds her hand. Dawn blushes surprisingly looking at Paul.

"Lunar….Wing….Cresselia…..Thanks," said Paul, as he went back to sleep.

"Paul! Wait!" shout Dawn. She then had a flashback of what happened at Canalave City.

"I remember now, the Lunar Wing is where everyone gets cure of the nightmare!" said Dawn when she realizes it. "I got to tell Ash and Brock, first thing in the morning."

She looks at the time and it was 2 am. "Wow, this is pretty late, I guess I'll sleep here."

She then hop in Paul's bed, then looks at him, struggling. She then had a flashback that she heard a Torterra noise, so she left the Pokémon center to check it out. After that flashback, she look at Paul again, smiling at him.

"Paul, hang in there please, I promise I'll cure you," said Dawn. She then holds his hands and calm Paul down a little.

Dawn then falls asleep, hoping that Paul will eventually be back to normal

**Chapter 1 is done, next chapter, coming up soon! Please review!**


	2. Investigating Darkrai

**Chapter 2 is up, please review!**

It was morning, Dawn and Paul is still sleeping. Dawn woke up first, her eyes were slightly open, and take a look at Paul. She then realizes that Paul's hand were on her thighs. She blushes and screams, and then slaps Paul on the face. *WHACK!*

"OWWW! What was that all about?!" Paul wakes up shouting at Dawn. His face was print red because of Dawn's slap.

"Well excuse me sir, your hand was somewhere inappropriate, you pervert!" shouts Dawn.

Paul then blushes, "W-well that doesn't mean you have to slap me like that, I didn't even notice while I was sleeping!"

"Yeah, well you should keep your hands to yourself next time!" shouts Dawn, while still blushing.

"Well then why did you sleep here anyways?" said Paul.

Dawn then turns a little red, "I just…..wanted to take care of you, you're in a bad condition now, and it's not good."

Paul has bags in his eyes and has a horrified face written in him. He was still in a bad condition, but at least he is still able to talk. Paul then covers one of his eyes and starts to struggle again.

"It's…Darkrai again, that idiotic Pokémon!" said Paul shaking his body.

"Paul, are you okay? Ash! Brock! Paul's awake!" Dawn shouts.

Ash opens the door; he and Brock both saw Paul, still in a bad condition.

"Paul you're awake, don't worry, we're going to help you," said Ash.

"Yeah, we'll find a way to reach to Cresselia," said Brock.

"I don't need your help, I can do it myself, so if you would excuse me, I'll be leaving," said Paul walking away.

"Paul wait, please take me with you, at least let me help," said Dawn with sad face.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I don't need any worthless idiots, I'm heading out," said Paul walking away to the door.

"Ash, Brock, you go give Reggie a call, I'm going to talk to Paul," said Dawn as she orders them.

Paul reaches outside, but still in a bad condition. He then walks further away from the Pokémon Center, but Dawn shouts his name.

"Paul, wait up! I'm not letting you go without me, you hear that?" said Dawn with a straight face.

Paul stares at Dawn, then turns around, "Fine, but don't be a bothersome got it?

"Right," said Dawn with a low voice.

They both then walk, nothing but silent. Dawn was afraid to say something, but she has the courage to do it.

"I hope I don't bother you if I ask you some questions," said Dawn.

"I don't mind," said Paul.

Dawn asks, "So how did you encounter Darkrai, and what did he do to you?"

Paul then answers, "I took a walk last night, and I encounter a Darkrai, I decided to capture it, but that fail, and then Darkrai used some kind of weird technique that got my Torterra and me unconscious."

"So that's what I heard last night, I saw you lying there, so I rescued you and went back to the Pokémon Center," said Dawn.

"You didn't have to do that, that was really unnecessary of you," said Paul.

"Now you listen here, I can't leave you outside like that, you needed help, and you still do now, why would I go this far, because I really want you to become healthy again!" shouts Dawn all in one breath.

Paul then smirks, "Humph, whatever, do what you want to do, speaking of Torterra, he also has the same condition."

Paul then calls forth Torterra, and it was in the same condition.

"You see, we're both are in a curse, and I have to find Cresselia, even if I have to go to other regions," said Paul with an angry voice.

"Then I'll go with you, that is, if you don't mind," murmurs Dawn.

Paul then replies, "If that's what you want I don't care," then he turn around to take a look at Dawn, "but I want to thank you for being there with me for a while." He then turns back and returns Torterra.

"Whoa there, you didn't give me a compliment did you?" said Dawn while she is confuse.

"I just did, I'm not always a cold-hearted person, humph!" said Paul as he walks.

"Paul, wait for me!" shout Dawn.

Then it appears again, Darkrai. It came back and glares at Paul.

"It's you again, I'm going to get you!" said Paul as he ran to Darkrai.

"Paul wait, don't be so hasty!" said Dawn as she stands there.

Darkrai glares at Paul, and then uses Nightmare again. Paul then stops and falls on his knees. He was about to sleep again.

"Dawn… just be careful of……Darkrai…" said Paul, and then falls asleep again.

"Paul! Please wake up!" Dawn shouts as a couple tears sheds. "I'm checking my pokedex."

"Darkrai, the Nightmare Pokémon, it has the ability to give humans and Pokémon's nightmares, it attacks are Dark Void, Dream Eater, Dark Pulse, and Nightmare."

Darkrai then ran toward Dawn, going to attack her, but a Pokémon came and tackle Darkrai. Cresselia then shines, causing Darkrai to leave, and then left 2 Lunar Wings.

"Thanks again Cresselia, please get rid of Darkrai," said Dawn, bowing down to Cresselia.

Cresselia then left to chase Darkrai, and Dawn summons Mammoswine to help Paul. They both then head back to the Pokémon Center and she left Paul at the same room. She then went to Ash and Brock to see what's going on.

"Hey, did you get a hold of Reggie?" Dawn asks.

"No, I haven't, but what about you?" said Ash.

"I got the Lunar Wing from Cresselia!" said Dawn.

"Whoa, so it came huh, okay Dawn, this is all up to you, good luck," said Brock.

"Thanks, leave it all to me, you guys can rest now," said Dawn.

She then ran back to Paul's room and took check Paul's pockets to get his Poke balls.

"Let's see, how about this one," said Dawn as he summons a Pokémon.

"RAWR!" Ursuring roars at Dawn.

"Ah! Return! How about this one!" she calls forth another one and it was Torterra.

"Alright, take this Lunar Wing and return, it will cure you," said Dawn, then returns Torterra.

"Hey Paul, wake up, here is the Lunar Wing," said Dawn.

Paul then wakes up, "It's gonna….take a while…because Darkrai…got me twice."

"Well, okay, here it is, you'll feel much better once you are cure," said Dawn with a smile.

"Thank you…..Dawn," said Paul with a smile.

"What?" said Dawn, thinking in her head, "he calls me by my name, I guess I should be…flatter."

"You know Dawn…you kind of change me…..just a bit…you have…a gold heart, something I….don't have…" said Paul.

"Well I'm glad, you should rest, don't worry I'll stay with you the rest of the day," said Dawn.

Paul then fell asleep, with a smile on his face. Dawn looks at Paul, smiling while shedding a few tears.

"I really like someone that can change because of me," said Dawn to herself while placing her right hand over her heart.

She then lean her face toward Paul's face. She leans closer and closer, then blew a kiss to Paul's lips. She then looks at Paul really happy.

"Don't worry Paul, I'll be there with you," said Dawn, sitting on a chair, holding his hand again.

**Yeah, I'm going to stop here, please review, thank you!**


	3. Restoring Paul

**Chapter 3 is finally up, I am not sure if I should make this as a last chapter or continue, because today is the last day of February, so please review, thanks:**

Dawn fell asleep in the chair for a few hours, it became dark, the sky is darkening, the shadow is rising, and the clouds are fading. Paul wakes up, realizing that Dawn was asleep. He felt something in his left hand and it was a Lunar Wing. He looks at Dawn, sleeping, and wraps his jacket around her, and went outside. That was then Darkrai appears again.

"Darkrai…." It cries staring at Paul.

"I'm challenging you one more time, even though I'm not fully healed yet," said Paul, then he thinks in his head, "Thanks to Dawn."

"Torterra, stand by for battle!" orders Paul as he summons Torterra.

"TorTERRA!" it cries stomping at the ground.

"Darkrai!" it cries using Dark Void on both Torterra and Paul, but it didn't affect neither of them.

"That's right; the Lunar Wing repels your attack, therefore, you cannot use any other moves except Dark Pulse, let's go Torterra!" said Paul with a proud face, "Even though this is considered cheating, I won't let him get away."

Darkrai became angry and launch a Dark Pulse at Torterra, but it took the hit multiple times without leaving a scratch. Torterra then roars at Darkrai, stomping the ground to intimidate Darkrai.

"Good, he can't teleport, now full power Energy Ball!" shouts Paul.

"Tor-TERRA!" shouts Torterra, blasting Darkrai.

"Now Torterra, Giga Drain!" orders Paul.

Torterra launches Giga Drain to absorb Darkrai's energy. Darkrai was then warns out and about to shoot another Dark Pulse.

"Ignore the attack, use Leaf Storm!" said Paul with pride.

Torterra launches Leaf Storm, causing Torterra's attack blasting along with Darkrai's Dark Pulse before it can launch its attack. Darkrai then fell, leading Paul victorious.

"Now, go poke ball!" shout Paul as he throws the poke ball to Darkrai.

"It then went inside, Paul stares at it for a minute, and then it was finally captured. Paul picks up the poke ball, staring at it.

"You're officially mine, Darkrai," said Paul, and then he returns Torterra, and falls down again.

Paul still has the nightmare affect from Darkrai, he wasn't fully healed yet, but Dawn went outside and saw him, lying there with a poke ball in his hand.

"Paul! Not again, why did you left without a word?" said Dawn.

Dawn lifts up Paul, and the poke ball drops. Dawn picks it up and takes a look at it.

"No way, I know I heard Darkrai, but did he really do it?" said Dawn to herself.

She then puts him back to the bed, and left the poke ball on the table. She took a look at him again, smiling, as in she was really happy.

"Paul, I think you're one of the best trainer I've ever seen, you're the first person I know who captured a legendary Pokémon, I guess you were right, you're better then Ash Ketchum. That gives me more confident for me to capture one for my upcoming contest, thank you Paul," said Dawn happily, shedding tears again.

She then gave Paul a kiss again, and then looks at him as she was proud. She then saw a shining light outside, and went outside to see. She ran to Ash and Brock's room, but they weren't there.

"Guys where are you, I hope you guys didn't leave me, I guess I'll go alone," said Dawn running outside.

It was Cresselia, standing right in front of Dawn.

"Cresselia, what are you doing here?" ask Dawn.

It then stares at the window, where the poke ball is. The poke ball then opens and Darkrai was free. It went through the walls and stares at Cresselia.

"Whoa, I was right, Paul did captured Darkrai, but why did it went out the poke ball without its trainer, that's odd," said Dawn.

Darkrai then closes its eyes, and went back to the poke ball, and Cresselia teleported away. Dawn was confused at first, but she had a feeling that Darkrai and Cresselia are now at peace.

"Cresselia…..Maybe one day," said Dawn staring at the moon.

She felt sleepy and went to Paul's bed. She saw the Lunar Wing glowing, and it makes Dawn's eyes sparkle. She was glad that Paul is finally healed. She then falls asleep and wraps her arms around him.

"Paul, you did a great job, better dream about me," chuckles Dawn, then falls asleep.

The next morning, Dawn wakes up and slaps Paul on the face again. *whack!*

"Oww! Hey why did you do that troublesome, do you honestly know who I am? And why are you here again?!" shouts Paul.

"Well excuse me, your hand was on the same spot, you made me scream when you…grab….it," she blushes and continues, "a-and plus, I wanted to make sure if you're okay!"

Paul sighs then calms down and asks, "Exactly where is the same spot?"

"On my right thigh….I get sensitive someone hot and cute touches me," said Dawn. She realizes what she just said. She blushes and then starts to yell, "I mean, no! I get angry, really angry!"

"You don't seem angry right now," said Paul with a straight face.

"W-well, "said Dawn. She became speechless and thinks to herself, "I just blew away my secret. I can't believe I told him that."

There was a long pause, then Paul talks, "You think I'm hot and cute huh? That's something new for an annoying girl like you."

"FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S…wait why aren't you calling my name? You did it last time," said Dawn.

"That was last time, this is now, I feel better, and I'm back to my old self, now Darkrai, stand by for battle," said Paul as he summons Darkrai.

"Use Dark Void on the idiotic girl," commands Paul.

"Paul! What are you doing, you jerk!" shouts Dawn.

Darkrai's eyes then glows red for a while, then stops.

"I'm kidding, I will never do that to you, Dawn," said Paul with a smirk.

Dawn then blushes, and then her face turns red.

"You…you trick me, that wasn't funny at all, I helped you since the beginning and this is what I get?" said Dawn, then starts to cry.

Paul felt bad then hugs her.

"I'm sorry Dawn, I really am, thank you for being here with me, it warms my heart, I learn that there is somebody that cares for me, and that's you, you changed me, maybe I'll change my ways of people and my Pokémon, thank you Dawn, for everything," confesses Paul.

Dawn then cries even more, hugging back Paul really tightly, and she didn't want to let go because his words were really strong, and she took it by heart.

"Hey, why are you still crying, come on, aren't you happy that I'm happy?" said Paul softly.

"Paul, that was the nicest thing anyone ever told me, I'm glad you're okay, and I'm glad I change you, you made really happy, I'll never forget it," said Dawn.

The hug was then over and she was still shedding tears. Paul then wipes off a couple of her tears and smiles.

"Hey, don't be a crybaby, come on stand up, it's finally over, and here I'll give you a hand, "said Paul looking down at Dawn.

Dawn looks up at Paul, and grabs Paul's hand to stand up.

She thinks to herself, "Wow, did I really change Paul? I guess can change a cold-hearted person after all. I can never stop smiling right now, I'm really happy."

"Darkrai return," said Paul returning Darkrai. "Where are your buddies, did they left you?"

"Ohh I don't know, they weren't here," said Dawn.

"Hey Dawn, were back, sorry about leaving you, you were sleeping, I had to leave because Happiny ran off. Brock and I were looking for Happiny, and we finally found it," said Ash.

"Ohh I see, you guys got me worry you know," said Dawn.

"Sorry about that, but hey, we should all eat," said Brock.

They all went outside, releasing all their Pokémon, even Paul.

"You guys are going to be a little spoil today, but it's fine by me," said Paul.

"Hey Paul, I know you hate me, but do you wanna join?" asks Ash.

"I don't mind actually, I'll join you," said Paul.

"Great, we have plenty of food Paul, so don't worry," said Brock.

They all went to the table and eat happily. Paul was actually comfortable sitting with them, and they all told their stories on what happened yesterday.

"Wow Paul, you captured a Darkrai, why aren't you bringing it out?" ask Ash.

"It doesn't seem to like anyone else, it kind of reminds me of my old self though," said Paul.

"Come on Paul, bring Darkrai here, we all want to see," said Dawn.

Paul sigh, "Fine, Darkrai come on out."

"Darkrai…" it cries, and then looks at everyone.

"Wow Paul, so it is true, how about a one-on-one Pokémon battle, sounds fun?" ask Ash.

"Darkrai is still resting, it needs to get use to the trainer first, maybe next time I see you, "said Paul.

Dawn then looks at Paul amazingly, "wow, coming to those words he did change. Paul I'm proud of you."

"Hey Dawn, you know your upcoming contest is on the way to the Pokémon League, so why don't you travel with Paul, he already got his 8th badges and he's leaving Sunnyshore City," said Brock.

"Yeah, I hope Paul doesn't mind," said Ash.

"Umm, well do you Paul, if it doesn't bother you," said Dawn, playing with her hair blushing.

Paul looks at Dawn, and smiles, "I'll be more than happy to, I accept."

"Great, we can then all meet up in the Sinnoh League, and that's when I battle your Darkrai Paul, so I won't hold back anymore, right Pikachu?" said Ash

"Pika Pika!" cries Pikachu/

Dawn smiles at Paul. She excited that she is going to travel with him for a while, to get her last ribbon, and to meet up in the Sinnoh League.

It was evening, and the sunset is down. Dawn and Paul are now parting ways with Ash and Brock.

"Well guys, we'll be leaving now, I'll see you in the Sinnoh League!" said Dawn waving Ash and Brock.

"Okay, later Paul, later Dawn!" said Ash

"Good luck on your next contest!" said Brock.

They both separated, and now Paul is with Dawn. Paul then asks Dawn, "Hey Dawn, why did my lips felt really warm when I was asleep?"

Dawn blushes and replies, "Well I….I….did something."

"Thanks for the kiss, here's a payback," said Paul. He then kisses Dawn.

She was blushing, and then she kisses back. After the kiss they look at each other, and then Dawn turns away.

Dawn then thinks to herself, "Did he just kiss me? Wow, I never knew he would do something like that to me."

"Of course I did kiss you, I read your mind did i?" said Paul.

"H-how did you know?" ask Dawn. She was blushing and her face turns red.

Paul then kisses her again, calming her down. She kisses back then they broke off the kiss.

"That should calm you down, you kissed me twice remember," said Paul with a smile.

"Paul you….Thanks," said Dawn with a smile, still blushing. "I love you Paul."

"I love you too Dawn," said Paul.

Dawn and Paul then held hands together, going to the next upcoming city to get her last ribbon Then Cresselia came floating down, and it block Dawn and Paul's way.

"Cresselia, what is it doing in here?" said Paul.

"Leave this to me Paul," said Dawn. "I knew this day would come, here I go Paul, wish me luck!"

Dawn then ran to Cresselia and takes a poke ball. "Paul, I'll show you what I can do, if you can do it, I can do it too!"

**That is the end of the story, BUT if you want me to write a bit more of this chapter, then please review, thanks!**


	4. Capturing Cresselia

**This is the next chapter, because there are people that ACTUALLY wants more chapter, so here it is, chapter 4! Please review:**

_**Previously:**_

_"Cresselia, what is it doing in here?" said Paul._

_"Leave this to me Paul," said Dawn. "I knew this day would come, here I go Paul, wish me luck!"_

_Dawn then ran to Cresselia and takes a poke ball. "Paul, I'll show you what I can do, if you can do it, I can do it too!"_

_**Back to the present:**_

Dawn ran to Cresselia, the Lunar Pokémon. Cresselia stares at Dawn while Dawn stares at it back. Dawn then enlarges her poke ball and throws it.

"Alright Mamoswine, come on out!" orders Dawn.

"Roar!" growls Mamoswine.

"Alright, you know what to do!" shouts Dawn.

Mamoswine fires up its Ice Shard and began to swallow it. It then creates ice spikes on its back. Mamoswine was fully charged up and ready for battle.

"Wow, impressive, I have never seen this before," said Paul with a surprised look in his face, "So this is Dawn's style of training, interesting."

Dawn murmurs to herself, "Paul, please watch me battle," then Dawn orders Mamoswine, "Now use take down!"

"MaMO!" Mamoswine charges at Cresselia with intense speed.

"Cresselia!" Cresselia growls charging an Aurora Beam.

Cresselia fires a powerful Aurora Beam right at Mamoswine, leaving a direct hit at it. Mamoswine then falls at its back, crushing the ice along with it.

"Ohh no Mamoswine!" said Dawn.

"In the end, she still fails," said Paul, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Mamoswine return," said Dawn, returning her Pokémon, "Of course, this is a legendary Pokémon, so I have to choose my best Pokémon, alright Piplup, come on out!"

"Piplup-pip!" cries Piplup.

"Now Piplup, use Whirlpool!" orders Dawn.

"Pip-PLUP!" Piplup fires up a whirl pool and launches to Cresselia.

Cresselia then uses Psycho Cut to cut down the Whirlpool. It then fires another Aurora Beam at Piplup. Piplup then took a direct hit at it and faints.

"Ahh, Piplup return!" said Dawn, returning Piplup, "I'm going to check my Pokedex."

Dawn opens up her pokedex and it saids: "Cresselia, the Lunar Pokémon. It attacks are Psycho Cut, Aurora Beam, Moonlight, and Physic."

Paul then stares at Dawn, "Now, what are you going to do?"

Dawn then throws another Poke ball, "Go Pachirisu!"

"Chu-PA!" cries Pachirisu.

Dawn orders Pachirisu, "Now use Discharge!"

Pachirisu was about to you Discharge, and Cresselia took the hit.

"Cresselia!" cries Cresselia.

"Great, now Super Fang!" shouts Dawn.

Pachirisu enlarges its fangs and about to bite Cresselia, but it uses Physic, causing Pachirisu to freeze. It then launches Pachirisu down to the ground, leaving it unable to battle.

"Pachirisu, return," said Dawn returning Pachirisu, "Man I was so close, there's no point of using Bunnery and Cyndaquil."

Cresselia then uses moonlight to restore the damages, and then flew off.

"Man, getting a legendary Pokémon is harder than I thought," said Dawn.

Paul then walks to her, "I wouldn't expect you to beat Cresselia using your weak Pokémon," said Paul

"Hey, that's not nice!" shouts Dawn then settles down, "but yeah, you are right Paul."

"Then I'll lend you my Darkrai. It's a token of thanks for rescuing me from the nightmare," said Paul.

She blushes and looks at Paul smiling. She then smiles back.

"Thanks Paul, I can wait as long as I can to get Cresselia, will you stay with me and see it?" asks Dawn.

"I'm more than happy to, but don't slack off like earlier," said Paul crossing his arms.

"Gee, thanks for being a big help," said Dawn sarcastically.

They both continue and stop by at a city called Majestic Town. They decided to stay one night at the town in the Pokémon Center.

"So, any places you want to go?" asks Paul.

"Let's go to the mall, I wanna see if there are any new accessories for my next upcoming contest," said Dawn grabbing Paul's hand while running.

"Hey, slow down, we have time!" said Paul.

Dawn looks back, smiles and winks at Paul, "I am an impatient person, so come on."

Paul looks at Dawn with his lazy eyes, "Fine fine."

They reached to the mall and went inside to see all sorts of things. They then spots Zoey, texting with her phone in the center of the mall.

"Zoey, over here!" said Dawn.

"Hey Dawn, and hey…Paul," said Zoey.

"Hello there," said Paul with an unemotional face.

"Paul's my boyfriend now, I told you I can change him somehow," said Dawn.

"Wait what? What do you mean?! You never told me this!" said Paul.

"Well that's because we were talking about you while you battle with the Battle Frontier, Brendan back at Snowpoint City," said Zoey.

"Ohhh, I see," said Paul looking away.

"Aww Paul, don't be like that," said Dawn with a worried face.

Zoey chuckles, "Well you guys are such cute couples, say Paul would you be interested in joining the Pokémon Contest?"

"No thanks, I have no interest in that," said Paul closing his eyes.

"Well okay, maybe next time, right Dawn?" said Zoey elbowing at Dawn.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," said Dawn.

"Hey Dawn, I'll be back, there's something I need to get," said Paul.

"Okay, I'll go with Zoey, be back in 20 minutes," said Dawn.

They both separated. Paul went alone while Dawn goes with Zoey. They both talked about Paul and how Paul and Dawn became couples.

"And that's how we're together," said Dawn.

"Wow, that's really great of you, you must be happy huh?" said Zoey.

"Yeah, he's my very first love, I really admire him," said Dawn smiling.

"You must have a lucky person, maybe you can change him Dawn," said Zoey.

"It's already happening right now," said Dawn.

They both start laughing while walking around the mall.

20 minutes later, Paul, Dawn, and Zoey gather at the same area.

"Here's a gift for your next upcoming contest," said Paul.

Dawn takes it and it was a Piplup bracelet. It was sparkling and her eyes were sparkling also.

"Paul, this is really nice, how much did you pay for this?!" said Dawn with a surprised voice.

"Don't worry, as long as you love it, it's all that matters," said Paul smiling at Dawn.

Zoey then whispers to Dawn, "You're right, he is changing."

Dawn listens and smiles at both of them.

"Um, what happened?" Paul was confused.

"No, nothing Paul, thank you so much for the gift, it's really lovely," said Dawn.

"Well Dawn, I have to go now, I'll see you in the next upcoming contest. Bye Paul. Bye Dawn. You guys take care," said Zoey walking away waving her hands.

"Bye!" said Paul and Dawn.

They both held hands and walked outside. The wind blew and her hat fell off her head, but she luckily caught it. Paul looks at Dawn and he blushes.

"Wow Dawn, so this is what you really look like, you're a goddess," said Paul.

"Whoa Paul, just because my hat fell off, you're too flattering," said Dawn, blushing.

"I'm just telling the truth, what more," said Paul smirking while he closes his eyes.

Dawn then hugs Paul.

"Thanks Paul, that really made my day," said Dawn.

Paul smiles and brushes her hair.

"You wanna know more about the truth? I like girls with blue hair," said Paul.

Dawn lets go then takes a poster and shoves it at Paul's face. It was a picture of Marina from Jhoto that has a poketech on her arm

"If you like girls with blue hair, then you like her too right, she's a model and she's much prettier than me," said Dawn.

"Wrong, you're much prettier then she is, in fact, you're the prettiest blunette girl than any other girls I've seen in my life, you should deserve to be in that poster instead of her," said Paul smiling.

Dawn then hugs Paul, squeezing him until he can't breathe, and swings him back and forth.

"You are so adorable! You purple hair Pokémon trainer," said Dawn swinging Paul back and forth.

"Okay okay, that's enough, thanks," said Paul.

Dawn then let go of Paul and continues to hold hands with him. They both look at each other while the moonlight shines right in front of them. They then kiss each other. They end it at the same time and continue to walk to reach to the Pokémon Center. When they got there, Dawn rents a room and took a nap while Paul trains Darkrai.

2 hours later, Dawn woke up and went outside, looking for Paul. She then saw something glowing and went toward the light. She spots Cresselia one more time, and she wants to capture it one more time. Paul then come and looks at Dawn.

"Here's Darkrai, I wish you luck," said Paul, giving her a poke ball with Darkrai inside.

"Thanks Paul, I'll do my best with your Pokémon," said Dawn.

"By the way, when you use Darkrai, there will be something that will surprise you. So get ready when you battle Cresselia," said Paul, patting Dawn's shoulder.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind, wish me luck Paul," said Dawn running to Cresselia.

"Alright Darkrai, come on out!" said Dawn summoning Darkrai.

"Darkrai!" cries Darkrai.

"Alright Darkrai, show me what you got!" said Dawn, getting ready for battle.

"Get ready Dawn, because Darkrai is going to show you something that will surprise you and Cresselia," murmurs Paul, smiling at Dawn.

**What is Paul talking about? What will Darkrai do that would surprise Dawn? Will Cresselia be captured? Find out on the next chapter! Please review!**


	5. A Special Evening

**Finally, the next chapter, I hope you really like this, please read and review:**

Finally, Dawn gets to battle Cresselia again, but this time she has Darkrai, which is Paul's Pokémon. Will Dawn be successful to capture Cresselia?

"Get ready Dawn, because Darkrai is going to show you something that will surprise you and Cresselia," murmurs Paul, smiling at Dawn.

"Darkrai," it cries, and then it launches a Dark Pulse.

"Wait Darkrai, stop this!" said Dawn then continues, "Paul why isn't Darkrai listening to me?"

Paul answers "Just wait and see."

Dawn looks back at Darkrai. Darkrai charges its Dark Pulse, and then began to swallow it.

"Wait this is…" Dawn was surprised of what Darkrai did.

Darkrai closes its eyes. His aura began to get bigger and bigger. His body became darker. His whole appearance changed dramatically. His body is covered with dark aura. It was gigantic, even to surpass Cresselia's aura.

"Whoa Paul, this is from mine and Ash's idea," said Dawn.

"Ash? Humph, how ironic, well Dawn, the rest is up to you," said Paul.

"Alright Darkrai, wait I forgot his moves again," said Dawn.

Paul then tells Dawn of Darkrai's moves, "Darkrai won't have all the same moves, so it will have Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Psychic, and Dark Void.

"Got it, alright Darkrai use Shadow Ball," orders Dawn.

Darkrai charges a Shadow Ball and launches it. Cresselia then uses Psychic to the Shadow Ball, but it wasn't effective. The Shadow directly hits Cresselia.

"Wow, that's really powerful!" said Dawn as she was amazed, "Now Darkrai, use Dark Pulse!"

Darkrai charges its Dark Pulse. Cresselia then uses Psycho cut to stop it, but it didn't affect Dark Pulse or Darkrai. Darkrai fires it, but Cresselia hovers higher, causing it to miss.

"That's alright Darkrai, now full power Psychic," said Dawn.

Darkrai uses his full power Psychic to the point where he can't use it anymore for this battle, but Cresselia absorbs it, making it stronger. Cresselia is now as strong as Darkrai.

"Oops, that's right, Cresselia is a Psychic type," said Dawn scratching her back head.

"Good grief Dawn," said Paul closing his eyes.

"Let's stop messing around, Darkrai use Dark Void," said Dawn.

Darkrai uses Dark Void, but Cresselia uses Psycho Cut, and because of how strong it is, both of the ability cancels out.

"Whoa, what just happened?" said Dawn while she was confused.

"Cresselia is so powerful, it can actually be affective to Darkrai's attack, and possibly hurt Darkrai, so be careful!" shouts Paul.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind, now Darkrai, use Dark Pulse!" orders Dawn.

Darkrai's dark aura focuses on Dark Pulse and began launch. It fires to Cresselia, but Cresselia fires an Aurora Beam, leaving a huge explosion.

"Impressive, this Cresselia is more powerful than last time," said Paul with a surprised look in his face.

Cresselia got tired, and then it uses Moonlight to restore.

"Cresselia!" cries Cresselia while using Moonlight. Cresselia is then restored.

"Alright Darkrai, this is all or nothing, full power Dark Pulse, combine it with Shadow Ball, give it everything you got!" orders Dawn.

"Darkrai!" yells Darkrai while charging the Dark Pulse and Shadow Ball.

"Cresselia!" yells Cresselia using both Aurora Beam and Psychic.

Darkrai's Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse looks like a round black hole while Cresselia's Aurora Beam and Physic looks like colorful and purple. They both fires it at the same time and it was neck to neck between them.

"Comon Darkrai you can do this, Dark Pokémon dominates Physic Pokémon!" shouts Dawn.

"!" Darkrai screams, using every inch of his dark aura to boost his attacks.

Cresselia's physic tries to control Darkrai's attack, but Darkrai keeps on pushing. His moves were so powerful. Its attack is causing the Aurora Beam and Psychic to turn black. Darkrai screams one more time and it pushes further toward Cresselia. It then causes a huge dark explosion, causing Cresselia to fall down.

"That's a critical hit, and its super effective from both Dark and Ghost type, that should do it," said Dawn, "Now go poke ball!"

Dawn threw the poke ball at Cresselia, and it went inside. Dawn stares at the poke ball, wiggling if it is caught or not. She keeps on staring at it for one whole minute. Paul and Darkrai also stare at the Poke ball while it was wiggling. After 2 minutes, it finally got caught, causing Dawn to now have Cresselia.

"I….I finally got it," said Dawn picking up the poke ball.

"Paul, I finally did it, thanks to your Pokémon," said Dawn, with tears of joy.

Dawn ran to Paul, giving him a huge hug.

"Whoa there," said Paul stroking her hair, "you did great, thanks to my amazing Pokémon training."

"You know, you use my style of training to boost Darkrai's skill, I was so surprised during the battle of Cresselia," said Dawn.

"You know, since we both have a legendary Pokémon, we would actually become famous," said Paul looking at the sky.

"I agree, we will be noticeable all over the region, maybe the world itself," said Dawn.

They both ended the hug and left. It is 10:00 PM, and they stopped on a hill with lakes. They both decided to have a picnic there and release all their Pokémon, including Darkrai and Cresselia.

"Two Pokémon, one dark and one light, "said Paul.

"Yeah and they're getting along well," said Dawn.

Darkrai and Cresselia stares at each other, then went toward each other. They both lie down and rest with each other. The other Pokémon plays around together while eating Dawn's poffins.

"If your Pokémon needs any specific poffins, I'll be more than happy to make some for you," said Dawn smiling.

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind," said Paul closing his eyes.

Paul and Dawn stares at Cresselia and Darkrai, then Dawn starts to speak.

"You know Paul, Cresselia and Darkrai remind me of us," said Dawn in a soft voice.

"How so?" asks Paul.

"You see, I'm like Cresselia, all bright and happy, and you're Darkrai, all dark and sad, I'm more of a happiness person, and you're more of a hatred person," said Dawn.

"I guess you're right, we are similar then those two," said Paul with a gentle voice.

"And now, they're getting along, just like us," said Dawn, then looks at Paul, "It's like Ying and Yang put together."

Paul then looks at Dawn. They were both smiling to each other. Dawn then tilts her head to Paul's shoulders and snakes his arms.

"I'm really glad we meet Paul," said Dawn, snaking Paul's arms.

They both then look at the full moonlight, while Cresselia and Darkrai hover in circle to each other.

Dawn checks the time and it was 11:00 pm, "I guess we should head to the Pokémon Center, lets return our Pokémon."

"Yeah, it's getting late, I need some sleep, get back everyone," said Paul.

They both return all their Pokémon and went to the Pokémon Center. They both then rented a room for themselves and decide to sleep with one bed only. They tuck in their beds and cuddle with each other.

"Paul, have a good night sleep, no more nightmares for you got it?" said Dawn.

"Yeah, I can finally have my good night sleep fully," said Paul.

They both hold into each other's hands and close their eyes. They both then fall asleep afterwards, with big smiles. 

The next day….*whack*.

Paul wakes up with a hand printed red on his face, "What was that for?!"

"Ahem," Dawn coughs in a fake way while blushing.

Paul looks at his left hand. He blushes and said, "Did I just…."

"Yes you did Paul, at the same spot, my left thigh," said Dawn.

"Ohhh, I'm sorry, I think I have a habit of doing that now," said Paul.

Dawn then sighs, "Next time I won't slap you, I'll be used to it."

Paul then smirks and said, "So you don't mind huh? Does that mean you like it?"

Dawn starts to blush and said, "N-no! I'm just sensitive, it's not appropriate for a guy to grab a girl's thigh while sleeping, unless…" Dawn pauses.

"Unless you like it right?" asks Paul.

Dawn then pauses. She blushes and looks away, "No comment."

"Am I right or am I wrong?" said Paul.

"You're….not wrong," said Dawn.

"That's close enough," said Paul smirking with his eyes closed, "Come on. Let's go outside and train."

"Right," said Dawn.

They both then ran out the door and outside the Pokémon Center.

"So did you have a good night sleep," asks Dawn.

"I sure did, I can fully sleep now thanks to you," answers Paul smiling at Dawn.

"Well that's good to hear, come on let's battle," said Dawn.

Dawn and Paul then spots Ash.

"Hey Dawn, Paul, what's up?" shouts Ash.

"Hey Ash, anything new?" asks Dawn.

"Well, guess what I captured?" said Ash.

He then takes his poke ball and throws it in the air. It then came out a Giratina.

"Roar!" growls Giratina.

"H-how did you get that?!" asks Paul with a shocked face.

"Well, let's just say it's pure luck, I happen to find a Master Ball and encountered Giratina," said Ash.

"Dawn, let's battle later, I'm going to battle Ash with my Darkrai to see who's a better legendary Pokémon trainer," said Paul enlarging his poke ball.

"Go Darkrai!" said Paul, summoning his Darkrai.

"Darkrai!" growls Darkrai.

"Get ready Ash, because you see something that will be unexpected," said Paul.

"Ohhh yeah, we'll just see about that!" said Ash.

"Paul, please support me like I support you," said Paul turning back at Dawn.

"I will Paul, I'll always be there for you," said Dawn.

"Both Ash and Paul are ready for battle, begin!" saids Brock.

"Paul, good luck," said Dawn smiling at Paul.

**That is it for the chapter, I can either end this chapter or continue to write, but if I do write, it might change the subject a little bit, so it is your choice people, please review. Thank you!**


	6. Dark World Creation

**Sorry if I haven't write in a long time, I've been busy lately, but now I'm back, and I'm on spring break, so I'll try to write as much as I can, please review:**

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Dawn, Paul, what's up?" shouts Ash._

_"Hey Ash, anything new?" asks Dawn._

_"Well, guess what I captured?" said Ash._

_"Hey Dawn, Paul, what's up?" shouts Ash._

_"Hey Ash, anything new?" asks Dawn._

_"Well, guess what I captured?" said Ash._

_He then takes his poke ball and throws it in the air. It then came out a Giratina._

_"Roar!" growls Giratina._

_"H-how did you get that?!" asks Paul with a shocked face._

_"Well, let's just say it's pure luck, I happen to find a Master Ball and encountered Giratina," said Ash._

_"Dawn, let's battle later, I'm going to battle Ash with my Darkrai to see who's a better legendary Pokémon trainer," said Paul enlarging his poke ball._

_"Go Darkrai!" said Paul, summoning his Darkrai._

_"Darkrai!" growls Darkrai._

_"Get ready Ash, because you see something that will be unexpected," said Paul._

_"Ohhh yeah, we'll just see about that!" said Ash._

_"Paul, please support me like I support you," said Paul turning back at Dawn._

_"I will Paul, I'll always be there for you," said Dawn._

_"Both Ash and Paul are ready for battle, begin!" saids Brock._

_"Paul, good luck," said Dawn smiling at Paul._

Back to the present:

Paul and Ash summoned their 2 legendary Pokemon, Darkrai and Giratina.

Paul shouts, "Such a coincidence that you found a master ball and captured a Giratina huh?

Ash replies," Yeah, and I'm sure my Giratina can defeat you."

"Alright then, like always you take the first move," said Paul.

"Okay then, here we go, Giratina use Aura Sphere!" shouts Ash.

"Darkrai use Psychic!" shouts Paul.

Darkrai uses Psychic on Giratina's Aura Sphere, causing it to disappear.

"Go Paul!" shouts Dawn with her cheerleader costume.

"W-when did you have that?!" shouts Paul.

"I'm cheering you up, but you have to do your part too, so what are you waiting for?!" shouts Dawn.

Paul closes his eyes, "Fine."

He then opens his eyes and shouts, "Darkrai Shadow Ball!"

Ash shouts," Fly up Giratina!"

"ROAR!" roars Giratina.

"Now use Draco Meteor!" orders Ash.

Giratina fires a Draco Meteor, causing the whole battle destroyed along with Darkrai. Darkrai had a direct hit, and fell to the ground.

"Darkrai, get up! This is Pokemon you can easily defeat with using your moves!" shouts Paul.

"Darkrai," cries Darkrai with a serious face.

"Ready Darkrai, you know what to do," said Paul.

Darkrai charges its Dark Pulse and absorbs it, causing the dark aura circling around him.

"That's good, now use multiple Dark Pulse," said Paul.

Darkrai fires Dark Pulse in the air, and it eventually hit Giratina.

"Ohh no, Giratina!" shouts Ash.

Giratina fell, but got up right away.

"Alright, now use Earth Power!" shouts Ash.

"Fool, Darkrai can levitate from any Ground-Type moves," said Paul.

"Just wait and see," said Ash.

Giratina uses Earth Power, causing the trees to fall down on Darkrai. The trees hits Darkrai, and it was on a pile of trees. Darkrai's aura got bigger, destroying all the pile of trees. It was even angrier to Giratina now.

"Alright Darkrai, you have one last move, use Dark Void," said Paul.

Darkrai's aura got even bigger and creates a dark portal on Giratina.

"You think Darkrai is the only one that has a signature move, so as Giratina," said Ash and continues, "Now Giratina, use Shadow Force!"

Giratina was about to get drag down, but it teleports along with the Dark Void. It went behind him and began to attack, but the Dark Void and Shadow Force triggered at the same time, causing the whole area to become pitch black. It got bigger and bigger as time goes forward.

"W-what's happening?!" shouts Ash.

"I don't know, but this is bad!" shouts Brock.

"What's going on?" shouts Paul.

"Guys this isn't funny!" shouts Dawn.

The whole city became dark, along with the forest, the pokemon center, and other areas. It continued to grow little by little.

"Why is this happening?" saids Dawn.

Then Cynthia, the Pokemon Champion, along with Garchomp, flew and land to the area.

"I believe you guys created a Dark World," said Cynthia.

"What is that?" said Paul, Ash, Brock, and Dawn.

"When Giratina and Darkrai meets and uses both of its signature move, it triggers a Dark World, instead of the sky is bright, it is now pitch black," said Cynthia.

"So how can we restore it?" ask Dawn.

"We need to undo the dark, like light," said Cynthia.

Dawn then takes a poke ball throws it, "Alright Cresselia come on out!"

"Cresselia!" cries Cresselia, shining the area.

"That's perfect Dawn, how did you capture it?" said Cynthia.

"Well I…I used Paul's Darkrai," said Dawn blushing.

"That's something you shouldn't do, according to the rulebook, trainers can't do that, but enough of that, we need Cresselia's help," said Cynthia.

"Cynthia I want to help too!" said Ash.

"Me too," said Brock.

"And what about you Paul?" ask Cynthia.

Paul closes his eyes, "This is partly my fault ever since I had nightmares, and do you honestly believe that I can help you?"

Dawn ran to Paul and held his arm, "Paul, we need you, I need you, it's not your fault, it's our entire fault, come on, and join us."

Paul looks at everyone smiling, then he looks at Dawn smiling.

"Okay Dawn, I'll join," said Paul.

They both heard something in the sky and it was Darkrai and Giratina fighting. Giratina uses Aura Sphere while Darkrai uses Dark Pulse. It then triggered Dialga and Palkia to come out to the world and fight with each other.

"This is bad, we gotta do something!" said Ash.

Then Arceus came out the portal, realizing that the world is full of darkness.

"The world I created is full of darkness?" ask Arceus.

"Arceus please, you got to help us! The world was caused by Darkrai and Giratina!" said Ash.

"You must be Ash and Pikachu, and the others too, but I have not met the other two," said Arceus.

"It's…..Arceus," said Paul with a surprised look.

"Arceus, it is I, Cynthia the Pokemon Champion, can you please help us?" said Cynthia.

"Very well Cynthia, I will use whatever I can to restore this world," said Arceus, bringing its 16 plates around him.

Ash, Brock, and Dawn sense a presence around them. It was Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf.

"Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf!" shouts Ash, Brock, and Dawn.

Paul was surprised when he sees all the legendary Pokemon at once, "There is so many legendary Pokemon.

Mesprit then flies around Paul.

"This is Mesprit, I had communication with this Pokemon back at Mt. Coronet," said Dawn.

"The Pokemon of emotion, but how?" said Paul.

"I'll tell you later, but now we have to stop the two Pokemon," said Dawn.

"Alright now, since we're all ready, it's time to end this," said Cynthia.

Arceus, Cresselia, Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie all flew up to the sky to stop the battle between Darkrai and Giratina.

"We have to restore Sinnoh," said Cynthia.

**That's it for now, I'll write some more, this really isn't much about Paul and Dawn, but maybe the next chapter, so please review.**


	7. Restore the Curse

**Alright, got my starbucks here, my laptop, and I am now writing on my next chapter, please review:**

Cresselia, Arceus, Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf all flew to help Dialga and Palkia to stop the fighting between Darkrai and Giratina. Meanwhile, Ash, Dawn, Cynthia, Paul, and Brock stare at the Pokemon, hoping that it the battle would end. Paul clenches his fist and wants to help out.

"Honchcrow come out!" shouts Paul.

"Honchcrow!" it cries.

Paul hopped on Honchcrow's back and Honchcrow's wings begin to flap.

"Paul, where are you going?" worries Dawn.

Paul answers, "I'm going to save Darkrai, you stay here, and as a Pokemon Trainer it is my responsibility to tame my Pokemon."

"Paul no!" she screams, shedding a couple tears.

Honchcrow soars really fast to get toward Darkrai.

"Staraptor and Gabite, I choose you!" shouts Ash as he summons his Pokemon.

"Staraptor! Gabite!" both of the Pokemon cries.

"How did you get a Gabite?" Cynthia asks.

Ash answers, "I trade it with my Gliscor a while back."

"Then I guess I'll bring my Pokemon too, go Garchomp!" shout Cynthia as she summons her Pokemon.

"Garchomp!" cries Garchomp.

"Dawn, use my Staraptor to get to Paul, I'll go with Cynthia," said Ash.

"Right, but what about Brock," asks Dawn.

"I'll let him use my Garchomp," said Cynthia.

Brock asks, "But what about you Cynthia?"

"Ohh I have my ways," said Cynthia.

Cynthia then enlarges her Poke ball and throws it in the air.

"Now I summon you, Rayquaza!" shout Cynthia.

Rayquaza then came out, flying around the area, "Roar!"

"Brock you go with us, and Dawn you follow Paul," orders Cynthia.

Ash, Brock, and Cynthia ran to the right direction while Dawn went to the left direction.

Dawn then reaches to Paul and yells at his name.

"Paul wait, please let me help you," said Dawn.

"Stay out of this, I don't want you to get hurt," said Paul.

"Paul wait, listen to me!" said Dawn.

Cresselia and Mesprit came to help out Dawn and Paul.

"Cresselia, Mesprit, they're going to help you also," said Dawn.

Paul replies, "Fine, but be careful."

Meanwhile, Ash, Cynthia and Brock encounter Azelf and Uxie.

"Azelf, Uxie, we're here to help you!" said Cynthia.

Azelf and Uxie both agree. Meanwhile, Arceus went toward Dialga and Palkia and talks to them.

"We must restore Giratina, the world must be at peace," said Arceus.

Dialga and Palkia roar and went toward Giratina.

Dialga, Palkia, Ash, Brock, Cynthia, Azelf, Uxie, Gabite, Garchomp, and Rayquaza all surround Giratina.

"Roar!" growls Giratina and then begins to charges its Shadow Force.

"In order to stop the attack, we must attack Giratina with greater power," said Arceus.

"Alright Gabite use Dragon Pulse," orders Ash.

"Garchomp use Draco Meteor, Rayquaza use Outrage," orders Cynthia.

"Azelf! Uxie!" they both cries at the same time while using Psychic.

Dialga uses Roar of Time, Palkia uses Special Rend, and Arceus uses Judgment using the Draco plate.

They all use the attack at the same time, leading Giratina falling down into the ground.

"We did it!" said Ash.

"Great now let's go help Paul and Dawn," said Brock.

They both were about to go, but Darkrai came and attacks them using Dark Pulse and Shadow Ball.

"Darkrai stop this now!" said Paul.

Darkrai then turns at Paul, and then looks down at the injured Giratina. Darkrai then flies down to Giratina and about to launch a Shadow Ball at it. Paul also flies down to stop Darkrai.

"Paul wait, Cresselia, Mesprit, lets follow Paul," said Dawn.

"We should go too," said Cynthia.

They all flew down, and Honchcrow attacks Darkrai from behind.

"You can't attack a Pokemon when it is already injured," said Paul.

"DarKRAI!" Darkrai roars using Dark Void.

Dawn runs to Mesprit and Cresselia while the others start to fall asleep. Everyone fell asleep except for Dawn, Paul, Mesprit, and Cresselia.

"Cresselia, Mesprit, was it you guys that save me from Darkrai's attack?" asks Dawn.

"Cresselia! Mesprit!" cries Cresselia and Mesprit.

Dawn was glad that she was safe, but she realized that Paul was standing there with his eyes close.

"Paul, you're scaring me," said Dawn with a frightening face.

Paul then opens his eyes, and it was all pitch black.

"Your eyes, what's going on?!" said Dawn while she starts to shed tears.

"Darkrai became angry because of Giratina, and it's my duty to be with Darkrai, so if you want to take Darkrai, you have to take me down first," said Paul.

"Paul, did Darkrai…..put a curse on you?" asks Dawn.

Paul replies, "It doesn't matter, this is MY pokemon, and it can do whatever it desires."

"Paul, please don't do this, I can help you," said Dawn as she walks closer and closer toward Paul.

"Get away from me! I'm already under Darkrai's curse, so there's no turning back!" Paul yells at Dawn.

Dawn went closer and closer. She then reaches to Paul and gives him a hug.

"Do it now Cresselia and Mesprit," said Dawn.

Both Cresselia and Mesprit unleash their power. Dawn then enters Paul's mind and heart. The background was pure white and there was nothing more. Dawn walks around and she encounters Paul, sitting down feeling lonely. Dawn went toward Paul and sits down with him.

"So this is where your mind and heart is huh?" said Dawn smiling.

"Yeah, how did you get inside my head?" said Paul.

"It was the help of Cresselia's light and Mesprit's emotion," said Dawn.

"And you are here because?" asks Paul.

Dawn replies, "I'm here to help you and Darkrai, I'll give you a hand Paul, you have to trust me on this, I helped restoring the curse from Darkrai, and I can help you again."

Dawn smiles and puts her hand toward Paul. He looks up at Dawn and hand her hand. Paul opens his eyes and it became normal. He realized that Dawn was hugging him.

"Cresselia! Mesprit!" shout the 2 Pokemon to clam Darkrai down.

Cresselia removes all the darkness around it while Mesprit clears Darkrai's mind. Darkrai became calm and so as Giratina.

Ash and the others finally woke up, realizing that the world was back to normal.

"Whoa Dawn, did you do that?" asks Ash.

Dawn replies, "Not just me, we all did."

They all look at the sky, and it was really bright and sunny. Giratina stands up at the bright sky. Giratina and Darkrai both stares at each other, but decide to stay in piece. Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie are all flying in circles happily. Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus are beginning to fly around the area. Ash, Brock, and Cynthia looks at the sky as if it they were happy. Dawn and Paul smiles at each other while holding hands.

"It's great to have our world back isn't it?" said Dawn smiling.

"It sure is, thank you for helping me Dawn," said Paul smiling.

Cynthia then went to them, "When two people meet, something is born, right Dawn and Paul?"

They both blush and look away.

Cynthia chuckles, "Looks like Paul does have a soft side huh?"

"Yeah yeah, keep yapping about it, but she's going to help me become a Pokemon Champion by defeating you," said Paul.

"That's the spirit Paul, keep that up and maybe you will succeed," said Cynthia.

"Thanks Cynthia, we'll keep that in mind," said Dawn.

Dawn and Paul both stare at the sky again.

"Well Paul, would you mind if I help you?" said Dawn with a gentle voice.

"I'll be more than happy to," said Paul with a soft voice.

They then look at each other and smile at the same time.

**Well I finished my starbucks, and I am going to stop here, there will be more chapter, so please stay tune, remember to review, thanks!**


	8. Releasing Pokemon

**Chapter 8 is finally up, please review:**

Everybody gathers up and Sinnoh was finally in peace.

"Darkrai, Giratina, I hope this will never happen to you too again," said Cynthia then continues, "as for you Ash and Paul, you guys should be a little extra careful next time."

"We're sorry," said Ash and Paul.

Dawn chuckles, "Well we're safe now, thanks to all of us."

"Once you again you guys have saved Sinnoh, and you too Paul," said Cynthia.

"I did? Humph, for a Pokemon Champion you're probably over exaggerating," said Paul.

"I am not Paul, in fact you should be proud of what you just heard from a Pokemon Champion, you're no ordinary Pokemon Trainer," said Cynthia.

"Your point?" asks Paul.

"Like I said back in the ruins, I used to be just like you," said Cynthia smiling.

"Whatever, fine by me," said Paul closing his eyes.

"Ohhh comon Paul, have a heart," said Dawn with a frown.

Paul then stares at Dawn. She then said, "P-Paul, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" said Paul then turns away, "your face makes me feel like I'm some kind of jerk. Thanks for the encouragement"

"No Paul, don't think of it like that!" said Dawn with a worried face.

Paul then looks back at Dawn and places his hand on Dawn's head, "I'm just kidding, I just wanted to see your reaction."

Dawn smiles at Paul, "Ohhh you jerk!"

Cynthia chuckles, "When two people meet, something is…"

Paul then interrupts Cynthia, "I've heard it the first time, besides that was my line, and you took that from the ruins."

"I know, but seeing you with Dawn, those words from the Solaceon Ruins was actually correct," said Cynthia.

"Even I remembered you said it back at the Hearthome City Tag Battle Tournament," said Dawn.

Paul was surprised and said, "You actually remember me saying that?"

"Yeah, it kinda meant something to me," said Dawn.

"How come?" asks Paul.

Dawn answers, "Well, I did thought you were a cool trainer, even though you didn't treat your Pokemon right back then, and when you said that back then, it kinda made my heart beat fast a little."

"So why didn't you tell me this earlier?" asks Paul.

"Because you never ask," replies Dawn with a soft voice.

Paul smirks, "Well now I know."

Ash overheard and smirks, "You two are getting along quite well."

"Your point?" asks Paul.

"Man Paul, why do you act like this toward me and the others?" asks Ash.

Dawn then saids, "He doesn't act like this to everyone, just get to know him and understand him more, then maybe he'll be nicer, isn't that right Paul?"

"Doesn't matter," said Paul.

Cynthia chuckles again, "Paul you still have a lot to learn, and soon you'll realize that you will change."

"I guess, so what about them?" said Paul pointing at the legendary Pokemon.

Arceus speaks, "It is time for us to go, but Ash, you have to release Giratina."

"Wait what? Why?" asks Ash.

"To be honest, that Master Ball is mine, it even prints my face on the Master Ball," said Cynthia.

Ash looks at the Master Ball and it was printed Cynthia's face in it.

"B-but Nurse Joy gave it to me!" said Ash.

"Yeah, but you know it was mine, I talked to Nurse Joy to hand it to you, because I knew Giratina was there and I wanted to see if you are using it to capture a Legendary Pokemon," said Cynthia.

_**Flashback!**_

"_Hey Ash, do you want this Master Ball?" said Nurse Joy._

"_Really, but there's Cynthia's face printed in it, oh well, finders keepers," said Ash as he takes off._

_He then spots Giratina flying around._

"_Brock stay here, this is my lucky day, alright Staraptor, take me to the sky!" said Ash as he throws his Poke ball. _

"_Staraptor!" cries Staraptor._

_Ash hops in Staraptor and it flies up to the sky._

"_Now go Master Ball!" said Ash throwing the Master Ball to Giratina._

_Giratina got inside the Master Ball and it automatically captures it._

"_Alright, I just captured a Giratina!" said Ash._

**Back to present**

"And that's how Ash captures a Giratina," said Cynthia.

"Wow, how great is that," said Paul with a sarcastic voice.

"But Cynthia, why did you set that up in the first place?" said Ash.

She then answers," I wanted to see how wise of a Pokemon Trainer you are, not to mention I knew you were going to battle with Paul and his Darkrai."

Paul then asks, "So you knew I captured a Darkrai?"

"Yes I did, you took advantage of it by the Lunar Wing, and it wasn't a fair match," said Cynthia.

Dawn went to Paul and said, "Ohh I'm sorry Paul."

"And by the way Dawn, using a Pokemon Trainer's Pokemon to capture a Pokemon is against the law in Sinnoh, I'm sorry but you have to release yours too," said Cynthia.

"But why Cynthia, Cresselia is my pokemon," said Dawn.

"I'm sorry but it's against the rules, if you're a real Pokemon Trainer and Pokemon Coordinator, then you guys should know what to do," said Cynthia.

Ash then saids, "Well you guys, Cynthia is right, we all have to release our legendary Pokemon."

Ash was the first to release Giratina.

"Giratina, it was nice while it last, take care," said Ash.

"Thank you Ash, now we shall all part ways," said Arceus.

Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus all left with their own dimensional portal. Ash, Brock, Dawn, Paul, and Cynthia all wave at them while they were leaving.

"Now it's our turn," said Dawn.

They both release Cresselia and Darkrai.

"Cresselia take care alright? You're free now," said Dawn while she was crying.

"Cresselia," cries Cresselia.

"Thank you Darkrai, I hope we meet again," said Paul.

"Darkrai," cries Darkrai.

They both fly away at the sunset together.

"You know, now that they are free, they'll be happy together, just like us," said Dawn, starting to hold Paul's hand.

"Humph, I'm pretty sure we'll bump into them soon," said Paul.

"Azelf! Mesprit! Uxie!" cries the Pokemon trio while flying away.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye to them too," said Ash.

"Yeah, they were a really great help," said Brock.

"Well, it's time for us to part ways, hope we meet soon," said Cynthia.

"Okay then, take care you guys," said Brock.

"Bye everyone," said Ash.

"Bye Ash, bye Brock, bye Cynthia," said Dawn waving her hand.

Paul walks with Dawn raising his hand. They all then finally part ways.

"So where to now Paul?" said Dawn.

"In a place called Ovalstone town, it's on the way to the Sinnoh League," said Paul.

"Great, come on let's go!" said Dawn grabbing Paul's hand while running.

"Wait, Dawn not again!" said Paul.

"Sorry if I rush a little," said Dawn.

Paul smirks, "its fine, we're almost there anyways, so let's just walk."

"Okay," said Dawn, holding hands with Paul.

"Thanks again for letting me traveling with you," said Dawn with a soft voice.

Paul smiles at Dawn, and she smiles at him back. They both then spot Mesprit floating down.

"Mesprit," said Mesprit.

"Whoa what's Mesprit doing here?" said Dawn and Paul.

**That is it, another chapter will come up soon, it might be the very last chapter, so please review!**


	9. Rumor's Spreading

**Hello, I am back. Sorry I haven't been writing because I've been busy for quite a while, but here's Chapter 9, enjoy. Please review!**

"Mesprit!" it cries.

Paul and Dawn stares at the emotion Pokémon. Mesprit hovers down slowly to where Dawn is standing at.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asks.

"Mesprit Mes!" cries Mesprit flying around Dawn and Paul.

The Emotion Pokémon seems to be really happy when it's around them.

"You know Paul, now that I think about it, Mesprit is the Pokémon of emotion…so," said Dawn.

Dawn checks at her Poketech and checks the status between Dawn and Paul. The result comes out with a giant heart and Dawn blushes.

"O-Oh wow, is this true?" said Dawn.

Paul then grabs Dawn's arm to take a look at it while her face turns away from Paul.

Paul then said, "Y-you're kidding right?"

They both stares at each other while blushing while Mesprit flies around them smiling.

"H-hey Paul?" asks Dawn.

"Yes Dawn?" Paul replies.

Dawn starts to poke her fingers while blushing, "I-I never knew were that really close to each other."

Paul then looks away and closes his eyes, "Yeah, same here."

They both had an awkward moment, but while facing away from each other, they both smile at the same.

"Mesprit Mesprit!" cries Mesprit then flies away.

"Huh? Hey Mesprit! Where are you going?" shouts Dawn.

They both heard a running noise and it was Barry running toward them. He then stops and takes a few deep breaths.

"Man! So I've heard you guys are dating now?" said Barry.

Dawn and Paul both blush again.

"Hey! Talk to me, I came all the way here to see if it was true," shouts Barry.

"Shut up Barry, what do you think?" said Paul with a priceless face.

Barry then starts to laugh and said, "Now that's a new face for you."

"Barry please, we are dating see," said Dawn grabbing Paul's arm.

Barry then shouts, "Yeah that's right! You guys will be so famous!"

"How?" said Paul with surprised look.

Then all of a sudden, Conway sneaks up behind Dawn and Paul.

"Well this is interesting, the two people I know are attached to each other I see," said Conway, tilting his glasses up and down.

Dawn then screams and shouts, "Conway!"

Paul looks back, "Oh, it's just you creeper."

"Oh please, how many times have I heard that already?" asks Conway.

"It's because you are, I should've give you a punch or two back at Hearthome City," said Paul.

Dawn then calms him down, "Paul calm down, you don't have to act too violent toward him."

"It's okay Dawn, he always say stuff like that to me," said Conway.

Barry then steps in, "Hey there Conway, it's been a while since I've seen you."

"I know, I came here to see if it was true, you know, about Dawn and Paul," said Conway.

Dawn then shouts, "Alright, let's go Paul, move along guys!"

Kenny then came out of nowhere and shouts, "Hey Dawn, I've heard you have a boyfriend now!"

"Oh great, not you too Kenny," said Dawn.

"So you must be Paul, pretty decent for a guy like you," said Kenny.

"Kid, move along," said Paul.

Dawn chuckles, "Paul, stop it."

"Alright, if you really want attention, I'll just leave you here then, see you in a bit," said Paul walking away.

Dawn then shouts, "Wait Paul, come back! Don't leave me hanging with all these guys!"

Dawn ran toward Paul and he stops and places his hand to her head.

"Gotcha!" said Paul with a smirk.

Dawn blushes then shouts, "Hey, you tricked me! That's not funny!"

Paul smirks again, "Sorry, I just have to do it."

Dawn then sighs, "Oh Paul, what to do with you."

Paul then asks Dawn, "Does the color of my eyes match my shoes?"

Dawn then looks up and down a few times.

She then said, "I don't know.

Paul smirks and asks, "Why are you checking me out?"

Dawn then got confuse for a few seconds, and then she finally gets it.

Dawn giggles and slaps his shoulders, "Paul that was mean!"

Conway then sneaks behind them again.

He then said, "You guys do make a cute couple."

Paul then punches his head.

"Don't do that," said Paul.

"Well guys, we have to leave to Ovalstone Town, so we got to go," said Dawn.

They were about to leave, but Zoey came in and stops them.

"Hold it right there you guys, we need to talk," said Zoey.

"Great, more people," said Dawn with a dead drop face.

"Zoey you were right, Dawn and Paul, what an opposite combination!" shouts Candice.

"So I'm guess that Candice came all the way here just to find out if it's true, correct?" asks Paul.

"That's right! Good job Dawn, here's a thumb up for having a lover next to you!" shouts Candice with a wink on her face.

She then did her "thumbs up" pose in front of Dawn and Paul. They both then stare at Candice pricelessly.

"Candice, we have to go now, I hope you don't mind," said Dawn with a priceless face.

"Oh course Dawn, as long as I get to see you guys together, I'm quite satisfied!" said Candice energetically, "Bye Dawn! Bye Paul!"

Dawn and Paul finally left. They were holding hands while walking away from them.

"So what is so special about us?" said Paul.

"Frankly, I don't know," said Dawn.

"Well we're finally alone right?" asks Paul.

Dawn smiles and said, "Yeah, we are."

"So does that mean you don't want anyone to be around with forever?" Paul asks.

"N-no that's not what I mean, what I mean to say was-" said Dawn but got interrupted by Paul.

"I know, there are times when we need some alone time right?" said Paul.

Dawn blushes, "Y-yeah."

They both then continue walking to reach to the town.

Paul then starts talking again, "You know Dawn, I'm an ugly person, and you're really pretty, but with the two of us together it kinda evens it out right?"

Dawn starts laughing, "What? I think you're cute, we're a cute couple aren't we?"

"So you're calling yourself cute, how conceited," said Paul with a smirk.

Dawn chuckles, "Hey I only agree with you right?"

They both laugh and smile at each other.

"You know, I really do miss Darkrai," said Paul calmly.

"Yeah, and I miss my Cresselia, I hope they're doing okay," said Dawn.

"Yeah, they will," said Paul.

They both reach to Ovalstone Town, and went to the Pokemon Center to rent a room.

"So Paul, why are we going here in the first place?" said Paul.

"I heard this place has a beautiful beach, so we should take a few hour nap and wake up around evening, agree?" said Paul.

"Sure, spending time during the night again huh?" asks Dawn.

"Yeah, come on, let's take some sleep," said Paul.

Dawn and Paul crawl into the bed and cuddle with each other. After that, they start to fall asleep.

"Have a nice rest Paul," said Dawn.

"You too Dawn," said Paul.

They both stare at each other smiling and close their eyes at the same time. A couple hours later, they wake up a little, but still feel sleepy at the same time.

"Hey Paul," said Dawn.

"What is it?" asks Paul.

"Where is your hand at?" said Dawn.

Paul looks down and once again, his hand was on her thigh.

"I guess I have to move it again," said Paul.

"Don't worry about it, I'm pretty used to it," said Dawn smiling.

Paul then rubs her thigh up and down a little bit, "I've been kinda wanted to do this a while back."

Dawn replies, "Mmm, I'm perfectly fine with that."

Paul then confesses, "You do have nice and smooth legs."

"Thanks, that made my day," Dawn giggles.

Paul stops rubbing her thigh and they both fell asleep again.

"I feel like sleeping a bit longer, do you mind," said Dawn yawning.

Paul yawns and said, "I don't mind. Besides, there's a Gulpin in the corner that uses Yawn on us."

Dawn giggles again, "I can see why we're sleeping, well where….did he came from…" Dawn starts to fall asleep.

"I don't know…..But I'm ready to sleep," said Paul falling asleep.

They both close their eyes and fall asleep again.

**Okay, I am done, please review, there will be more chapters, maybe the last one or two, depending on my mood, thanks for reading, please review.**


	10. Romantic Feeling

**Chapter 10 is finally up, please review:**

Dawn and Paul both take a nap at the Pokemon Center. It is now 9 pm and Paul just opens his eyes. Paul then notices that his right arm is between Dawn's legs. His left hand was on her right breast, and Dawn holds his left wrist while sleeping. Paul then blushes and moves away his left hand.

Dawn talks while in her sleep, "No Paul, don't stop there."

Paul then shouts, "What the heck Dawn?"

She then wakes up, realizing that she hold his wrist.

"Paul, why am I….holding you?" asks Dawn.

"I don't know you tell me," replies Paul.

Dawn also realizes that his right arm is between her legs.

"Ohh Paul I'm sorry, I thought that was pillow between my legs," said Dawn while blushing.

Dawn open her legs wide so Paul can move his arm, but Paul peak at her a little.

"White panties?" asks Paul.

"Huh?" said Dawn.

At first she was confuse, then she realizes it and closes her legs.

"Ohh you pervert," chuckles Dawn.

Paul smirks and said, "So I'm your pillow now?"

"No, that was just a mistake and… I felt that," said Dawn blushing.

"Felt what?" asks Paul.

Dawn lifts her skirt to show her panties for 3 seconds then let go.

"Ohh…my bad," said Paul blushing while facing away from her.

Dawn crawls toward him and said, "Comon Paul, it's not that bad, I'm totally fine with it you know."

Paul then turns back and said, "Sure I guess."

Dawn then starts to giggle, "You're really warm though."

"Not to mention that I touched your breast too," confesses Paul.

"My bad Paul, I held your wrist and place in my chest," said Dawn.

"And why did you do that in the first place?" asks Paul.

Dawn replies, "I just want to have that feeling that you're close to my heart."

There was a small pause after that.

Paul murmurs "Did you like the areas that I touched you at."

Dawn blushes and confesses, "Um…a little."

Paul then went toward Dawn and gives her a shoulder massage. She then twitches a little and calms her body down.

"It's okay to tell me, I won't laugh," said Paul.

Dawn closes her eyes while Paul massages her shoulders.

"Paul, when did you become a massager?" said Dawn.

"Let's just say that my hands are gifts from the gods," said Paul.

Dawn then lies face down, knowing that Paul will massage her back. Paul massages her back and Dawn felt really good.

"Paul, you're so amazing, you have amazing hands," said Dawn blushing while moaning.

"And you have an amazing body," said Paul.

Dawn felt really comfortable when Paul massages her. Then all of a sudden she faces up and smiles at Dawn. She then thought that Paul would do something to Dawn, so she covers her chest.

"No Paul! I'm not ready!" shouts Dawn.

"What are you talking about, you seem satisfied," said Paul.

"Ohh, I thought you were…never mind," said Dawn resting her arms and stands up.

"What do you think I was going to do?" asks Paul with a priceless face.

Dawn blushes and replies, "Oh nothing."

"Gulpin," cries Gulpin.

"I'm gonna get rid of this pesky Pokemon, Ursuring go!" shouts Paul throwing a Poke ball.

"URSURING!" roars Ursuring.

Gulpin was scared. It jumps out of the window and runs away.

"Good, because I need to be awake, return Ursuring," said Paul.

"Nice Paul, so anyways aren't we going to the beach," asks Dawn.

Paul replies, "Yeah, let's go, it'll only be me and you today."

They both left the Pokemon Center and hold hands together.

"This is a secret area, so don't tell anyone okay?" asks Paul.

"Okay Paul, I promise," said Dawn.

They reached to the beach, the ocean is really pretty and the sand is sparkling black.

"Whoa! This beach is amazing!" said Dawn while she is amazed.

Paul then steps at the black sparkling sand and Dawn follows him.

"So this is your secret area isn't it Paul?" asks Dawn.

"Yeah, my brother used to take me there when I was little," said Paul.

Dawn stares at the beach and said, "Wow Paul, this is the best beach place I have ever been."

They both look at each other and smile, then they both heard something.

"Did you hear that?" said Paul.

Dawn replies, "Yeah, what is it?"

They both walk to the right and spot two Pokemon.

"Darkrai, Cresselia!" the two Pokemon cried.

"Are those…our previous Pokemon?" asks Dawn.

Paul replies, "Their eyes…are the same as before.

Darkrai and Cresselia both stare at Dawn and Paul. They both then smile and teleport.

"Wait! Come back!" said Dawn.

"They're gone," said Paul.

Dawn smiles ad said, "At least we get to see them right?"

"I told you we'll see them again," said Paul.

They then heard another cry. It was Mesprit floating down.

"Mesprit, you came!" shouts Dawn.

"Mesprit," cries Mesprit.

"I never thought about this, but I should capture it," said Paul.

"No Paul, don't, Mesprit is a lake guardian Pokemon of the lake back at Twinleaf Town," said Dawn.

"Just like the one in Veilstone City huh, well okay, I won't capture it," said Paul.

Dawn smiles and said, "Thanks Paul, I knew you would understand, besides, Mesprit already likes us."

"That's true, this Pokemon gets really happy whenever were around," said Paul.

"Mesprit!" cries Mesprit.

All of a sudden, several wild Kirlia come out and dance around Dawn and Paul. A few Gardevoir came and walks slowly around them as well. A dozen Luvdisc jumps out of the ocean, making the water sparkles. A couple of Butterfree, Beautifly, and Masquerain fly around the sky. A Milotic came out the water and made the whole beach beautiful.

"Wow Paul, this place is really beautiful with all the lovely Pokemon around us, "said Dawn while her eyes sparkle.

"It's a good thing I drag you to here, this is wonderful," whispers Paul.

They both look at the Pokemon around them, and it was the most beautiful thing they have ever seen.

"You know, this is the best time to do it now," said Paul.

"You think? I'm ready for it," said Dawn.

Paul places his right hand behind her back and gives Dawn an amazing kiss, and then she kisses back madly. Paul rolls his tongue and sucks the bottom of her wet lip while kissing. Dawn felt the bottom lip and she feels that she was about to fall. Paul unrolls his tongue to place on top of her tongue, making Dawn even more in love of Paul. They both stop the kiss and Dawn falls on Paul's chest.

"Paul, that was the most amazing kiss I have ever had," said Dawn softly.

Paul strokes her hair and said, "You're amazing and beautiful Dawn, I'll always stay with you forever," said Paul in a soft voice.

Dawn starts to giggle a little, "You really did changed Paul, you became from mean to nice."

"Well, it's because of you I became like this, you're my one and only forever Dawn," said Paul.

"I love you Paul," said Dawn.

"I love you too Dawn," said Paul.

**Not the end yet, because there is one more chapter I will put. I can make this with a happy ending, but not yet. So the next chapter is definitely the last chapter. Please review, thanks.**


	11. One Last Chance

**One last chapter then this series is over, over the weeks I've been lazy to write, but now I'm going to finish this. Please review:**

Dawn and Paul left the beach and they are going back to the Pokemon Center. They both enter the door and Dawn ran to the phone.

"Hey Paul, I need to give someone a call, I'll be back," said Dawn.

"Sure," said Paul.

Dawn went to the phone and dials the number.

Paul then wonders, "I guess I'll go give Reggie a call."

Paul then walks to the phone and dials the number. Meanwhile Dawn is talking to Lyra, which is currently from Johto.

"So Dawn, how's it been?" asks Lyra.

"Great! There's something I'm about to tell you and you'll be shock," said Dawn.

"Hold that for a moment, I need to tell YOU something," said Lyra.

Dawn asks, "Sure, what is it?"

"Me and Khoury are currently going out," said Lyra.

"Ha! No way! I knew you guys were cute together," shouts Dawn.

"Hey what does that suppose to mean?" asks Lyra.

"Ohh nothing, nothing," said Dawn waving her wrist up and down.

"Ha-ha, hey there Dawn, so you heard the news huh?" asks Khoury scratching the back of his head.

"Ohh yes I did, congratulations you two!" shouts Dawn.

"Well enough of that, what about you Dawn?" asks Lyra.

"That's what I'm about to tell you actually," said Dawn.

Lyra was shocked. She then said, "You found a person?"

"Yeah, his name is Paul, hey Paul!" shouts Dawn waving her hand.

Meanwhile back at Paul and Reggie's conversation.

"So that's your girlfriend? That's one of Ash's friends, whoa I did not see that at all," said Reggie.

"Well now you know, for the first time I actually care someone a lot other than you brother," said Paul.

"Ahh no sweat, you guys look cute already," said Reggie.

"Yeah, well she's calling me so I'll talk to you later," said Paul.

"Right, see ya!" said Reggie, then he hangs up.

Paul then walks to Dawn.

"Hmm?" said Paul.

"Paul, this is Lyra and Khoury, and guys this is Paul," said Dawn.

"Nice to meet you Paul," said Lyra and Khoury.

"Hello there," said Paul.

"Wow Paul is cute!" said Lyra.

"Hey what does that suppose to mean?" asks Khoury.

Lyra answers, "Ohh don't worry, I love you the way you are don't you remember?"

"Tell me about it," said Khoury laughing nervously.

"Well, I'll talk to you guys later, we'll visit Johto one day," said Dawn.

"Okay, bye!" shouts Lyra then hangs up.

"Johto huh, do you wanna go with me there one day?" asks Paul.

"Ohh I would love to, but why do you wanna go, I wanna go because of the contest," said Dawn.

Paul replies, "I've heard that there are 5 Frontier Brains in Johto, this way I can surpass Reggie."

"Well I'll be there to help you," said Dawn raising her pinky finger.

Paul raises his pinky finger and they both hook their pinky finger together.

"It's midnight what should we do," asks Paul.

Dawn then takes her poketech and turn on her coin application. She then flips the coin and it landed heads.

"Ha! So Paul, the CHANCES of giving HEADS is 50-50, you're one lucky person since it landed heads," said Dawn.

"What do you mean?" asks Paul.

"Let's go back to the room," said Dawn.

They both went to the room, and Dawn place the "Do Not Disturb" at the door. She then closes the door and locks it.

"Are you sure about this?" asks Paul.

Dawn then smiles and said, "It's a dream come true."

"Right," said Paul.

Dawn then jumps on the bed and then Paul jumps in and kisses Dawn. They both then continue on throughout the night.

**The Next Morning:**

It was morning and they went outside for a long stretch. Dawn then place her 2 hands behind her back and smiles at Paul.

"That was an awesome night wasn't it Paul," said Dawn smiling while blushing.

Paul then replies, "I believe so, I really rejuvenated."

"You should be," said Dawn walking toward Paul while her hands are still on her back.

"Dawn, why are you acting so happy?" asks Paul.

"Comon Paul, you know why, here I'll give you a hand," said Dawn while holding Paul's two hands.

She then swings around Paul laughing, smiling, and blushing at the same time. Paul didn't show any emotions but he lets her swing around him.

"You're really happy aren't you, I guess I should be too," said Paul with a smirk.

"That's right, you were so great," said Dawn, then she hugs Paul.

"Hmm?" said Paul.

Dawn then said, "You're so warm, that nightmare cure made you warm and happy, I can feel it."

"Ohh this again," said Paul smiling while stroking her hair.

"Paul I feel so refresh right now, I can dance all day with you!" shouts Dawn.

"And there she goes," said Paul crossing his arms smiling.

"La-la-la-la-la," Dawn starts to sing while she's skipping around Paul.

"Not only last night, but even now you're still enjoyable for me," said Paul.

"Of course I am, because of you I have multi-happiness!" saids Dawn.

"Is that a word, multi-happiness?" mumbles Paul.

Then all of a sudden, Darkrai and Cresselia transport right in front of them.

"Darkrai, Cresselia," they both cry.

"Hey, it's you guys!" shout Dawn.

"I know why you're here," said Paul.

Paul stares at Darkrai.

"You want to tag along with us huh?" asks Paul.

"Darkrai!" cries Darkrai nodding yes.

"That means you too right Cresselia?" asks Dawn.

"Cresselia," cries Cresselia nodding yes.

"Great!" said Dawn and Paul.

They both take their Poke ball and automatically capture them.

"Wow, isn't it great to have our old Pokemon again?" asks Dawn.

"Yes it is, now I can become strong again, you'll help me won't you?" asks Paul raising his hand toward Dawn.

Dawn then raises her hand and holds his hand and said, "Yes Paul, that's a promise."

They both then heard a distortion noise.

"Roar!" roars Giratina coming from the Reverse World. It is swiftly flying in the sky while it cries.

"That Giratina, I bet you it's looking for Ash," said Dawn.

"Great, I'll see him at the Sinnoh League," said Paul.

Dawn and Paul both then pack up and about to leave the town.

"Well, I guess we're heading off," said Dawn.

"Yup, comon let's go," said Paul.

They both then walk out of the town holding hands. The two couples are smiling at the sun rising, awaiting for their next adventure of Pokemon.

"I love you Paul," said Dawn.

"I love you too Dawn," said Paul.

**The End. That was the last one, hope you guys enjoy it, remember to review it and tell me how you think about it, thanks and have a nice day everyone!**


End file.
